1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to security technologies, and more particularly, to security systems with streaming video and/or audio.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional security systems provide fixed, hard-wired cameras integrated with enterprise access control platforms for a given facility or site. However, such conventional security systems typically include non-monitored or poorly monitored areas (e.g., “dead zones”) that do not have video coverage. Additionally, such conventional security systems typically do not include audio recording coverage for a majority of the facility due to prohibitive costs.
Security service professionals such as police officers that respond to emergencies at these facilities may have specialized recording equipment (e.g., a dash mounted camera), however such specialized recording equipment is typically limited in mobility (e.g., fixed to a vehicle dashboard) and is traditionally not integrated with the conventional enterprise access control platforms of the particular facility or site.
Although such conventional security systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose, there is still a need in the art for improved security systems, methods and devices that allows for improved security monitoring.